


Tension

by cptnswnbrnes



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnswnbrnes/pseuds/cptnswnbrnes
Summary: Set in Season 2, episode 2. The air gets cleared between Harvey and Mike.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Tension

It was always unsaid, and Mike definitely didn’t want to be the first one to change that. It seemed sort of ridiculous, ya know? Having a crush on your boss was a stupid thing to do. Plus, it didn’t matter. Harvey was always occupied with a different woman every night, and Mike had Jenny, and, now, Rachel. 

Something clicked in Mike when he went to tell Harvey that he was going to tell Rachel. He wasn’t sure why he decided to go to Harvey’s in the middle of the night when he could’ve told him about it the next day... or maybe he did. He wanted Harvey to do something about it. He wanted Harvey to stop him. And when Harvey put his hand down on the counter, just a smidge from Mike’s, he thought he might. But he didn’t. 

Then, the next morning, Donna let it slip that Harvey risked everything for Mike -he bargained with his own career to save Mike’s. That wasn’t something Mike took lightly. It didn’t happen right away, because Mike still didn’t think there was a chance with Harvey, but it changed something... it changed a feeling in Mike. Before then, Mike was able to carry on with his crush as nothing serious. He was able to focus his attention on his growing love for Rachel. Harvey didn’t care, and wouldn’t care about him like that, so it was easy to hate him and love him at the same time. 

Now? He wasn’t sure.

Now, he was sitting in the file room after arguing with Harvey. He felt like he was drunk, but, really, he was just high on emotions.

“Still here?”

Mike looked up to see Harvey standing there, hands in his pockets. He looked tired, and sad. “Where else would I be?” Mike asked as Harvey slid down the wall to sit next to him.

“Well you’re not exactly doing any work right now, are you?”

Mike scoffed. “Yeah well my head isn’t exactly clear, it’s it?”

As the silence grew between them, the air in the room thickened. Harvey leaned his head back against the wall and took a deep breath as Mike studied him. Something about the softening of his features made Mike’s stomach unknot, and his vision become clearer.

“Thank you, Harvey.” Mike’s words cut through the tension in the air, clearly startling Harvey. 

“For what, Mike?” Mike unconsciously leaned closer to Harvey, turning his face to him.

“I don’t know why you did it, but you saved me by putting a gun against your own head. You... you risked everything for me? Why?”

Harvey turned to face Mike, and, quickly, the tension was there again. Mike’s stomach was no longer in knots, no, it was a roller coaster now. Butterflies. Truly, butterflies. He was stupid, and he couldn’t help it, so he watched Harvey’s lips as he answered. “Mike, I don’t do emotions, you know that... but, if I did, there are a few people I’d do them for, and... I would do them for you.”

Mike moved his vision back up to Harvey’s eyes, which were sparkling despite the dimly lit room. Mike watched as Harvey moved them so he was now watching Mike’s lips, shocking Mike into alertness. When Harvey met his eyes again, Mike thought that the files must’ve fire, as the intense heat he felt was to present to be of the imagination. The heat also made Mike acutely aware of how close they were. How completely close their bodies were together.

Obviously, they had been close before, but there was something different now. Mike’s attraction to Harvey seemed to be reflecting back to him now. 

“Harvey....” Mike could barely whisper before Harvey let a hunger enter his eyes. 

Harvey closed the distance between them, taking Mike’s face in his hands, and, suddenly, everything felt right. Mike kissed him back fiercely, albeit slowly, terrified that this wasn’t real, or that it was just a big joke. But with every passing minute, Harvey deepened the kiss, making Mike’s hunger for Harvey more and more apparent. The night was spent passionately, clearing Mike’s emotions about having to break things off with Rachel, but confusing Mike on other things, like just how deep his emotions for his boss truly were. 

When the next morning came, it was back to business as usual, but Mike wasn’t sure if he could just forget their night so quickly, the butterflies in his stomach flying whenever Harvey was near.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write fanfiction for Suits but I’m currently rewatching it and wanted to write something about it. I hope fans like it okay!


End file.
